paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Rescue Pt 1
This history is about How Angel and Astrid was rescued of the Lab on Switzerland. The Rescue Pt 1 Scientist Gregor( i´ll call SG): Ok you two come here now!!! (Angel and Astrid has followed) SG: Now stay at that cages, i´ll be right back, i have to solve the problem with Wolfy who escaped. Both: HE ESCAPED? SG: Yeah, but don´t for too long. (he has leaved the room) Angel: He has escaped that´s good? Astrid: (sarcastic) Of course it i´s, now the SG will put the response on us, that don´t is just great? Angel: Don´t worry we will very soon too. Astrid: I hope so. (Meanwhile in the Lookout) Marshall: (eating) this is great. Yamm Rubble: You right, wait where´s Chase and Wolfy? Zuma: They aw®e on Jake´s Mountain. Skye: What? What they are doing there? (They heard a explosion from there) Rocky: Well, It is just a guess but I think they are training. (Meanwhile in Jake´s mountain) Wolfy: understood? Chase: ................................... Wolfy: Chase can you do me a favor? Chase: Of course Wolfy: STOP SPY SKYE WITH YOUR AURA!!!!!!!!! Chase: (blush) I´m not doing that. Wolfy: I´ll explain for the last time, Focus your aura on your hands, then lance the sphere. it´s not that hard. Chase: (Trying to focus) Not is hard to you. Wolfy: Ummm, You just need a good reason. Chase: What do you mean? (Wolfy has caught Chase in a force field) Chase: Hey, what you are doing? Wolfy: Giving a good reason (Transform on Chase) Chase: HEYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wolfy: This force field will break with a aura sphere, you have 5 minutes before i get Skye and tell to her you love her. Chase: Do not you dare! Wolfy: Stay there for 5 minutes and you gonna see (makes a sarcastic face). Chase: You will see grrrr (try to use and fail) Wolfy: Ok i´m leaving, bye Chase: GET BACK HERE (Wolfy get more and more distance) BACK HEREEEEEEEE!!!! Chase: Ok calm down, i have to focus. (Five minutes after) Wolfy(Chase form): Hey Skye can i tell you something? Marshall: (whispers) He is really talking with her? Skye: Of course Chase. Wolfy: Ok it´s about all my life i´m trying to tell this to you..... the thing is i lo (the real chase has come) Chase: STOPPP I ESCAPED!!!!!!!!!1 Wolfy(normal): Hehe good work. Skye: What just happen? Wolfy: Nothing Skye, thanks for the help. Ryder: Hey you two you food is ready. (After heard that they run fast as they can and start to eat very fast) Ryder: There some news to you two, and please eat more slow. Both: But we already eat. Ryder: (--') Ok..... the new is Chase a scientist asked to find you near the forest. Chase: Alright sir. Ryder: Wolfy you have a shot tomorrow. Wolfy: You got to be kidding me. Ryder: Ok that´s all, Chase find the scientist at 8 o´clock, i´ll work on my vehicle, if any of you need help call me. (At 8 of night, all pups was asleep but Chase and Wolfy who has worried about he shot) Wolfy: Come on why i have take that thing. WC: Because it´s important for you (sarcastic) Wolfy: Shut up! WC: Try to don´t think. Wolfy: Ok, maybe you are right. (Meanwhile with Chase) ???: So you are Chase huh? Chase: Yeah what you want? ???: Well i already got what i want, YOU (a ray was come and hit Chase) Chase: Hey..... arg, Who.....are.....you? SG: I´m Scientist Gregor, but you can call me SG. Chase: You are sick or something? SG: No more talk you will come with me for good or bad, you choice. Chase: I´m.... not going. SG: Ok it will be the hard way, i´m realy like to shot you with my gun again, but i´ll make that fun, Astrid come here! Astrid: Yes sir? SG: This little pup don´t want to come with us, make sure he will. Astrid: As your wish Chase: Hehe try (transform) Chase(Z): Come here!! Astrid: (sighs) you really are too conviced (think) but cute. (transform) Astrid(Z): You really should think before conviced on that form. Chase(Z): Grr. (Charges a Powerfull Aura Sphere) TAKE THIS!! (Astrid dodge it and are invisible) Chase(Z): Where are you? (she came and gave him a big punch in the belly) Chase(Z): Arg (falls to his knees on the floor) (Meanwhile) Wolfy: hearding (ARG ARG ARGGGGG) WC: Wolfy Wake up, Chase are with problems. Wolfy: I know, i´ll be right there. (Back) Chase(Z): Arg (he lost the transformation) Chase: No! Astrid: You are done now, so surrender. Chase: No way. Astrid: So i´m sorry for that German (Chase was very injured he wasn´t able to do anything) Astrid: Sorry for this (she closes her hand) (Chase gulped and when she was ready for give him the final punch they heard a voice) Wolfy: Stop right there! Astrid: You? Wolfy: GRRR WHY YOU? You COME TO THIS? Astrid: Sorry Wolfy but i´m not like to do that things, but i have to (think) sorry Wolfy. Wolfy: Shut up, you´re fighting with me now. Astrid: Sorry, but i don´t have any time for you now (fades away) Wolfy: No! COME BACK HERE!! SG: Don´t worry Wolfy. Wolfy: GRRRR SG: I´ll be waiting for you to come to play with us (evil laugh) Wolfy: You are mad? I Gonna finish you up now!! SG: (Shot him with a dart) Wolfy: Arg! COWARD SG: I´ll be waiting don´t delay to much (evil laugh) (Wolfy was with very weak body) Wolfy: You....Will..see rrrrr, i gonna teach you a leason. (faints) SG: (Evil laugh) (Goes Away with Astrid and Chase) (In the next day) Wolfy: Where i´m? (He see a forest and remembered everything) Wolfy: No, Chase! (At that moment he pup tag glowed up) Ryder: Wolfy! Where are you? i can´t get any respond from Chase are you alright? Wolfy: Ryder, remember the Scientist i mencionated? Ryder: Of Course, but what that.... wait, don´t tell me... no Chase! Wolfy: Ryder, i was planned to go with him save the others, but now i have to go alone. Ryder: You will be trapped, let me help you. Wolfy: You can help me, tell me where is Switzerland? Ryder: On the North, few miles to West. Wolfy: Ok thanks, don´t call my pup tag, you can get the attention of one of the guards. Ryder: Ok, but, please, be careful. Wolfy: Don´t worry i´ll. (turns off) Wolfy: Chase Hang on ok? I'm coming. (Meamwhile) Chase: Grr you will see, when Wolfy get here, both of us will gave a lot of punchs on your face SG: Hehe, don´t worry, i´m really waiting he´s coming. Chase: He will don´t fall on your tricks SG: He alaways fell from it, one year ago, yesterday and when he comes again, he will fall from it. (evil laugh) (leave the room) Astrid: Don´t be so sad, you are in go... Chase: Shut up! don´t try look inoncent. Angel: Don´t talk with Her in that form. Astrid: No Angel he´s right (sighs) i only have to wait the wrost come. Think (poor Wolfy) Chase: You can, because when i get out of here, i´ll make sure you don´t survive. Astrid: What make you belive you can defeat me, since you lost the last battle? Chase: I´ll win this time. Angel: Leave him there, let´s get something to eat. (They get out) (Chase: Wolfy, i know you are coming, be ready for this my friend, i´ll be this time, for You Me and mainly for You, Skye. I´ll be ready) (Wolfy: Chase i´m coming, i will don´t fail this time.) END Sorry for the delay to send, my computer had a problem, but now is concerted. = = = = __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Fanon Stories